


Mermay

by IvyJThomas



Category: Mermaid - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyJThomas/pseuds/IvyJThomas
Summary: A short thing for MerMay
Relationships: None
Kudos: 1





	Mermay

The pools of water were constantly shifting colours. In a few of them were people but they weren’t human, they had fins and scales. A light that came from nowhere shined on them making a beautiful stained-glass effect. Drawn to a shifting pool I slowly wade in not caring about my clothes as I felt them seemly melt off my body in the steaming water. I watch mesmerized as my skin turn snow white with specks of a light purple dripping down with the water running down my skin. The warmth at my feet spread melding them together seamlessly as velvet smooth purple fins appear. Webbing forms between my fingers, a dark blue with light blue mixed in. My hair softens and curls to resemble ocean waves and turns to a turquoise coloring. I feel as my teeth and nails sharpen while cuts from invisible claws make jagged gills, the only painful thing to happen, but it was over as quickly as it started. An instinct over comes me telling me that I was ready to leave and feast.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while hasn't it? Sorry about that but I doubt anyone cares so. But I will try and write more because I have some more ideas, just need the confidence, anyone have some I can have? Just kidding but yeah I will try and thank you to anyone who read this it means a lot that anyone would look at my awful writing. <3


End file.
